Everything has a dark side
by Neon and Logan Hedgehog
Summary: When Amy is captured, Sonic has to go save her. But an old foe will stop at nothing to make him die. Will Sonic be able to save her, or will he be too late?


**Everything Has A Dark Side…**

**Neon: Sonic belongs to Sega, and I got inspired to write this by these songs: Linkin Park-Crawling, Easier to run, Forgotten, in the end, Iridescent, Waiting for the end Dead by April- Within my heart, Promise Me, Holding on System of a down- lonely day **

** Red- Let go Crush 40- Dreams of Absolution, I am(all of me)**

**Enjoy reading**

**Read & Review!**

Sonic' Point Of View:

I was running to Eggman's Air Craft called 501Egg-sturmnanator. It seems that he kid knapped Amy again, but this time he asked me for help. I thought Eggman was up to something, but I went anyway. When I got to the Air craft in no time and strangely it was all beaten up and trashed, but still flying. The ground beneath it looked burned and a lot of fire was everywhere. 'Looks like Eggman wasn't kidding when he said he needed help.' I jumped up to the air craft and started walking. Weirdly, there were mirrors on the walls everywhere. Mirrors on one side and mirrors on the other side. One mirror was broken and a piece that was missing looked like a shape of a knife, it was laying on the floor, with blood on it. I shivered just by looking at it. I kept walking and then I hard a weird rumbling sound. I looked all around and noticed the walls were closing in. I started running to get out.

Then I tripped on a trip wire and almost fell on my face. When I looked in front of me I saw a piece of broken metal. On one side silver on the other dark blue with a thin black strip on it. I put it in my back quills got up and ran again. I went as fast as I could so I wouldn't get squashed like an apple. I barley got out of there, I started walking again. I thought I heard a groan of pain somewhere. "S-sonic, thank god you're here." I looked at Eggman that was against the wall trying to stand up, but no avail. "What happened here Eggman?" He slumped back down. "It-it was Metal Sonic. He did this, he's back." My eyes widened with shock, confusion and disbelief.

I reached in my back quills and pulled and took out the metal piece. 'So that's why I saw this.' "But, why would Metal attack you and the Air Craft?" He sighed. "He wants to over power me and take over Mobius as well. The last time I saw him he took your girlfriend, but she was unconscious and bruised really badly, even worse than me." I looked at him. He had a lot of bruises, cuts, and blood everywhere. 'She must've had a rough fight to look worse than this.' I clenched my fists and growled a little. "Where is he?" He shook his head." I don't know, but hurry up and find him." I nodded and walked away. "Sonic…" I looked back at him. "Do you care that much for your little pink girlfriend to save her, even though there is a high percentage you might die?" I smiled and nodded. "Yeah I do, but don't tell anyone this. And don't get any ideas either Eggman." I walked away and started looking for Amy. 'God Amy I hope you're okay.' I thought. I was deep in the ship now and still no luck of seeing Amy anywhere. "S-sonic...h-help me. H-he's s-so po-werful now, I-I tried my best." It was a light whimper. I looked up and saw Amy tied up in rope and dangling from the ceiling. "Ahh…A-Amy?" She didn't respond. She was still unconscious. I wouldn't blame her though. She had a lot of cuts, claw marks, and bruises, blood flowing from her forehead down to her chin dripping down, her red dress torn up and showing a little of her stomach, her silky pink shoulder length hair all messed up. The only thing unharmed on her was here long converse shoe boots, but only a few tears in them. "Don't worry Ames, I'll get you out of here." 'She's kinda cute when she talks in her sleep.' But that thought was pushed out of my head when I heard some kind of growling noise from behind me. I looked back and saw Metal. But he was different. He was taller, had silver claws were covered with blood, His eyes were gold, a black thin strip going down the middle of his head ending at the quill, Red shoes with rockets at the back and spikes all around the middle, a whole in the center, and the color of the arms and mussel were dark gray and the body was blackish blue. 'His claws are bloody.' I looked back up at Amy.

There where claw marks on her sides, head, arms, legs, her dress, just everywhere. All the claw marks on her were covered with blood. "You'll pay for that Metal." I looked back at him. "Ha, like you'll actually succeed in doing that Sonic. Or should I say _Sonikku? _I snapped "No one and I mean _No one _calls me that but Amy." He laughed. "If she's the only person that calls you that then you'll never hear anyone say that pet name again." He laughed again. He flew up to Amy and started circling her. "Poor, defenseless, little, weak Amy." He put his hand on her cheek and sled his claw over it. Amy began to cry. 'Wait, she's not unconscious anymore. But how did he know that?'"Does my hand feel cold?" She nodded. "It's not the same of your boyfriend's hand now is it?" She shook her head. "What was that hedgehog's name again?" She opened her mouth that was crimson red. "S-Sonic…" Metal smirked. "What was that, speak louder dear." He pushed her side which made her sway side to side. "Sonic." She said a little louder. "Still can't hear your pathetic voice." She cried. "Sonikku!" She cried louder.

"Yep, that's it scream, your boyfriend's name. You know he's just here to protect you 'cause it's his job and not 'cause he loves you right?" She shook her head. "Didn't think so…"He punched her side to make a new bruise. She cried out in pain. "Metal…Stop now." He looked towards me. "And if I don't you'll do what." I growled. "Fine if you wanna fight then I'll fight, but let's get rid of the prize." He stood in front of Amy. I was confused, and then I knew what he was talking about. "No wai-" But before I could finish he shot a light yellow beam and it went right through Amy's chest making a little hole in the center, _where her heart was._ "Sonikku… help me" I stopped breathing for a second then realized Amy Rose was dead,_ my _Amy, dead… Tears started flowing down my cheeks and my breathing came back, but it was cut short. Metal cut the rope with his long sharp claw which made Amy fall. I ran up and caught her. I laid her down on the floor and shook her.

"Amy, Amy, c'mon wake up, please Amy AMES, AMES AMY!" She wouldn't wake up. "Please wake up Ames I want you to, I NEED you to, please. Don't leave me, I love you too much…" I cried on her chest. I didn't care if the blood was all over my face, I just needed her back. Her last words kept replaying over and over in my head. '_Sonikku…help me Sonikku…help me Sonikku…' _I noticed in my mind became reality; Metal was saying that phrase also. "Sonikku help me, uhh annoying little brat, I don't know why you like her so much she's so useless." I felt like I was about to explode, I was fueled with so many emotions at once, anger, sadness, and…loneliness. I felt a wave of rage go through my body. I felt a need for revenge and a need to kill. I screamed out in pain of how angry I was.

"METAL, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" I charged at him with my top speed yet and uppercuted him, I then brought my hands to the back of his head then brought it down to my waist level then kneed his face and his head went straight up. I kicked his side which caused a bent. He screamed in pain then laughed. "That's right Sonic bring your dark side out then you'll become Dark Sonic, or shall I say Dark Sonikku?" I lost it I screamed at him. "NO ONE BUT AMY CALLS ME THAT, YOU HEAR ME. YOU KILLED HER! KILLED HER! SHE WAS MY EVERYTHING, MY FAITH, MY HOPE, MY LIFE, AND NOW SHE'S GONE! AMY IS DEAD! _MY _AMY IS DEAD…AND NOW YOU'LL PAY METAL! I felt nothing but evil and darkness. I saw a black aura around my arms and legs, my gloves looked like it evaporated in the air leaving nothing bit my bare tan hands. I saw in Metal's eyes my reflection, my pupils and eyes were gone. This was the first time I have ever went super in dark form before, and Amy was the reason I did this. I started punching him with such speed I didn't even know possible. He fell to the ground and laughed a bit. "No matter how much you beat me up, or if you kill me, she is still dead and you can't do a thing about it." I clenched my fists as I felt tears well up in my eyes. I screamed louder than I have ever done before. Suddenly, a memory filled up in my mind.

One was Amy giving me the pink shell bracelet back in Chris' world…

_"Hey wait." I looked back at Amy. "Sonic, this is a bracelet I made to protect you in the water." He looked down at the pink shell bracelet. "You made it for me?" He asked a little bit stunned. "I you wear it, it'll bring you good luck." She said softly. "Really?" She looked down with her eyes closed with a smile. He could make out a faint blush on her cheeks. He was about to grab the bracelet when the ground started shaking. Amy fell but I caught her when she did. She gasped. "Your bracelet!" I could see blocks start falling from the sky and landing on the ground. She screamed. My guess was the blocks landed on the bracelet. "I can't believe it." She said. The blocks formed into a some sort of mix between a snake and a dragon. I looked up to see Eggman flying in his hover chair laughing. "I told you I wasn't threw with you Sonic, didn't I? My Quizton has merge to form Scerpenter and is ready to fight! Impressive isn't it Sonic?" I smirked. "Yeah, that thing is pretty tough huh? But I bet that's why it comes up short." I chuckled. "You need more than speed to survive this robot Sonic." He growled. "Really? Yo, fangs face! Let's see how fast you can slither!" I ran off. "After him Scerpenter, catch that blue bozo!" I looked back at the robot. "You heard your boss slow poke over here! Catch me!" Eggman flew in behind us. "Alright Scerpenter you know what to do, put the squeeze on Sonic then toss him into sea!" "AGH, NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" I heard Amy scream. I looked over to her to see her with her giant piko piko hammer. "Don't mess with me!" she ran up to Scerpenter and smashed the bottom of it in one blow. "Amy?" I whispered. "Oh my…" Eggman said. She started smashing the robot to the ground, with every swing the blocks turn into ruble. "Oh no, I think its time for me to go…" Eggman said quietly. She got to the head and kept smashing it until it sprung her up to the height of where Eggman was floating. She wacked him to the sea with her giant mallet. Eggman rose from the water when suddenly Amy flew down with such speed and strength and smashed into Eggman. The impact made a huge slash out of the water. I gasped. "AMY!" I took a deep breath and went into the water to go in after her. It was like I forgot I couldn't swim. But at that moment, I didn't care. I saw her sinking to the bottom so I hurried my pace. She was unconscious but still she was holding on to the bracelet. When I reached her I grabbed her and swam to the surface. I managed to get us to the beach. I carried her all the way to a lawn chair out side the villa our friends were staying at. I sat her down and noticed something. She wasn't breathing. I checked her pulse, it wasn't there. I looked around to see no one around. I carefully pressed my lips against hers to perform CPR. After a few times she was breathing again. I spotted the bracelet in her hand, broken. I took it and put it on my left wrist and tied a knot in it. I climbed up to the top of the villa. I saw Cream come by to where Amy was. _

_"Wake up Amy." Cream said. I looked down and saw Amy open her eyes. "Amy, you're awake." Cream cheerfully said. "Where am I?" Amy said. "You're back at Chris' villa. He brought you here Amy after he got you out of the water." Amy sat up. "Who brought me?" She asked. "Chris' and Tails in the X Tornado." She replied. "Is Sonic okay?!" Amy exclaimed. "Yes, but he went back home." Amy looked down. "Oh." She sighed. "The bracelet's gone…" She started crying. "I made it just for him...and now it's gone…" She cried loudly. "Don't cry Amy." Cream spoke quietly. Amy looked up. "It was a good luck charm to protect him in the water. But, I guess he already had some." She sobbed. "I think he's very lucky Amy." Cream reassured. Later, they went inside. I smile, and then sneezed. I wiped my nose with my index finger. I smiled. "Sonic, you gotta stay out of the water." I stood up and looked out into the sunset….._

That was the very first time I realized how much Amy cared for me….

The tears slid down my cheeks. Metal chuckled. "Too bad she's dead… I should've made her suffer in more pain when I had a chance." My eyes widened. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I punched Metal in the center of his torso, a bunch of wires flew out, when I took my hand out there were wires in my hands. His gold eyes disappeared. I panted a little, my head still down. The black aura around me disappeared. In the reflection of Metal's eyes, I saw I was back to normal.

I cried silently. I stood up and walked over to where Amy was. She was the same when I left her. _When I left her…When I ran away from her…and she would chase me but I would speed up to leave her….Now she left me…She can't chase me anymore…She can't hug me anymore…She can't love me anymore…_Pain flew through me as I thought that.

"AMY!" I sobbed as loud as I could. I _let_ _go_. "You can bring her back you know…." A voice said behind me. I looked back and saw Eggman limping over to me. "H-How…s-she's d-de…de..." I couldn't bring myself to say it. "The Master Emerald." My eyes widened. I picked Amy up in my arms. "Why are you helping me...?" I asked him. "I don't want to see one of you friends die from the hands from a traitor of my own creation." Sonic nodded. "Thanks Eggman." Eggman chuckled. "Don't think this changes anything hedgehog." I smirked. "Never will I stop kicking your butt Eggman." I laughed, and then ran off to find the exit. When I got out, I ran to Mystic Ruins as fast as my legs could carry me.

"KNUCKLES! KNUCKLES PLEASE HELP ME!" I yelled as I ran up the altar to the red echidna. "What now Son…nic?" He looked at Amy in my arms. "Please Knuckles, Amy…Metal Sonic… ki...Kil." Knuckles nodded in response to show what I meant. "Set her in front of the Master Emerald. I'll get it ready." I nodded. Knuckles started.

"Chaos is power…power is enriched by the heart...The controller serves to unify the chaos…Please Master Emerald, bring this poor girl's life back to her!"

There was a light glow coming from Amy's body. After a few seconds later, the glow dimmed, and was gone. My eyes widened and I gasped as I saw Amy's chest slowly moving up and down, she was breathing. I ran to Knuckles and hugged him _really _tight. "Oh Thank you thank you thank you Knuckles! You're the best!" Knuckles tore me off of him. "Okay Sonic, calm down. She won't wake up until a few hours or in the morning. It would be best if you take her home. It's really late." He pointed at the sunset behind me. I smiled and nodded. I went back to Amy and picked her up in my arms. "You love her don't you…?" My cheeks grew very hot as I faced Knuckles. I saw my reflection in the Master Emerald. My Cheeks were redder than Knuckles! If it was possible…Slowly I nodded. "Don't tell anyone or I swear I _will_ kill you." I growled. He laughed and nodded. I smiled at him and took off.

I went inside Amy's little green house. I went into her room and sat her on the bed. I spotted her first aid kit at the side of it and picked it up. I carefully bandaged all of her injures and put it away. I pulled the bed sheets over her, then grabbed a chair and moved it next to the bed to watch her. After about three hours, I was slowly drooping off. But before my eyes closed, I heard a moan. I looked over to Amy whose eyes were just now opening up. "S…sonic…" I smiled. "Hey Ames" Her eyes widened, she sat up and her head turned to me. She gasped. "Sonikku!" She jumped on me, which made the chair fall, making us land on the ground. "Sonic, oh sonic! He was so scary and hateful and…and…and." I pressed my index finger to her lips. "Shhh Ames, it's alright…you're safe now…"

She sobbed on my chest while I stroked her back. "Sonic…I was dead…how did I come back?" I grinned. "Knuckles, I'm just glad you're in my arms again." Her eyes widened in shock. "S…sonic…do…do you l-love m-me…?" She asked. Immediately, my heart beat speeded up.

"Well Ames…what do you think?" I asked. Her head drooped down. "No…you don't." I smiled. "What if I said you were wrong?" She gasped. As soon as her head went up, I slammed my lips onto hers in an instant. It was blissful, like I was actually in heaven right now, or floating on a cloud. Her lips were so soft. She kissed back with as much as passion as mine. I slowly slid my tongue into her mouth tasting every inch of her mouth. It tasted like strawberries dipped in hot fudge chocolate covered in sugar. The world around us seamed to disappear leaving just us. It was like darkness was the only thing you would find in the universe, except for us. It sent pleasurable shivers down my back and spines. My hands found their self's on her waist while hers were still on my chest. I deepened the kiss for I wanted it to last forever, but air had a problem with that. We parted, slightly panting. I smiled. "I love you Ames…" Her eyes sparkled and shined more than the sunset and faint stars outside. "I love you too Sonic…" I carried her to the bed and played her on one side while I lay beside her.

"So, how long have you loved me?" Amy said. I blushed and smiled. "Ever since I met you I guess. Every time you came near me, I got this weird feeling in my chest, I got butterflies in my stomach, and my heart would rapidly beat. And that scared me, so I ran from you. But over time, the feeling got bigger and stronger. And when I lost you and when I snapped…I realized I loved you, with my whole heart and soul." Amy sniffed a little. "Thank you Sonikku." I smiled.

"Hey Ames…When you…you know, it made something inside me snap. Like, all I wanted was to see Metal suffer like you did, when I saw my reflection in his eyes…I transformed into a dark version of my super form. Metal called me 'Dark Sonic' and wanted to see what I would do. All I felt was evil and darkness, and it sorta scared me." Amy placed her hand on my chest. "It's okay Sonic, that just makes you normal…don't worry. _Every thing has a dark side._"

I nodded. "Okay Ames I think we should get some shut eye for a while. We've been through a lot today, especially you." Amy giggled. "You too Sonic, that was very stressful and scary for you, not as scary as mine, but yours was a big portion." Sonic chuckled. "Okay, Night Ames, I love you" I said. "Good night Sonic, I love you too." I pulled the sheets over us so we could get warm, even though our embrace was warm, it was a little chilly in her house. I thought about the words Amy said to me about my dark form before I closed my eyes, and was asleep.

_'…Every thing has a dark side…'_

**Me/Neon: Oh my chaos…that took such a long time but I did it! *Throws random table* any way, if you love rock, you should look up the songs up above the page. The songs that helped me make this. I love these bands! So much! *Shadow walks in***

**Neon: O M C, its Shadow!**

**Shadow: I see that you put I am (all of me) in there…that was AWESOME!**

**Neon: I know right! Thanks, your ma bro!**

**Shadow: ….bye…*Shadow walks out***

**Neon: Bye guys, I'll see you later, I got more ideas and stories to write, maybe more sonfics, of course some songs maybe be my own, So I'll see you later! Peace!**


End file.
